Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style)
movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Iron Man (Marvel) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Morton Koopa Sr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Jordan's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Bugs Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Iron Man Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:Looney Tunes Adventures of Character Creator Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG